


Stars & Atmosphere

by CaptainLuxCanis



Series: Beneath a Chandelier of Stars & Atmosphere [6]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLuxCanis/pseuds/CaptainLuxCanis
Summary: Corona'lux's life as a background Force user.Starts during Forged Alliances and continues forever onward.





	Stars & Atmosphere

**Author's Note:**

> Theron Shan meets Lana Beniko and helps lead a team of Imperials through the underwater lab on Manaan.

Manaan – 15 ATC

Theron Shan tapped distractedly at the console, barely taking in a single dot of information, his mind was focused on the Sith sitting patiently in the small room he’d acquired for his ‘water sample research’.

He had the skills to dispatch her if he had to but his gut told him she was telling the truth. This Lana Beniko. He was running a background check on her, seeing if her story held up. There was nothing to suggest she’d been lying. She didn’t really the kind to lie. She hadn’t tried to mind-trick him, not that it would have worked but that earned her a few points.

“So, a conspiracy,” he said, turning to the Sith Lana Beniko, at last. She simply nodded. “And you think we should work together? Republic and Empire?” she nodded again.

“This is a bigger fight than our differences,” he had to agree.

“What do you have in mind?”

“I am in contact with a Sith of some significance, he is helping e uncover this treachery. I believe he’d be more than willing to work alongside you.”

“I don’t work well with Sith, usually I kill them.”

“Yes, well, this Sith was the fighting power behind the assault on Tython, he’d just as easily-”

“Darth Nox?! You believe a member of the Dark Council will be _‘more than willing’_ to work with SIS?”

“We won’t be working with SIS. We’ll be working with you. This is bigger than us.”

“And you _really_ think he’d be okay with this?”

“Frankly, we need your insight. I am almost certain he’ll accept your help, and if he doesn’t, I’ll talk him around.”

“Right,” Theron wasn’t convinced. But the one person he could trust in all this had let him down. Voivya wasn’t going to help. So this was his only shot at doing something about it, He knew he couldn’t alone. “So when do I meet the good Darth?”

“Soon. He and his party are currently on mission.”

“They were the ones who went to the lab?” he had seen life signs going underwater maybe half an hour ago.

“Correct. Bring your work to our base here, it’ll be easier if we’re all together.”

“Sure.”

 

Some minutes later he had his data spike and a few files showing on a screen in the much larger room the enemy – no, his allies – occupied.

He had found Lana to be open about all he asked, even questions about the Darth.

Theron watched the display Lana had just flicked on. It showed three figures fighting through the lab. Leading was the tall black and white armoured, hooded, orange and black skinned Zebrak wielding a purple bladed double-ended lightsaber. Darth Nox.

New head of the Sphere of Ancient Knowledge. A member of the Dark Council. He was fast, pouring his Force lightning into his ‘saber to increase damage. Theron wondered how Tython ever had a chance. But of course, they didn’t. That was the point. That was why Darth Arkous had chosen him, just as Colonel Darok had chosen Voivya – they were the best of the best.

Coming up the rear was a man he recognised from watching the holovids of the Tython attacks, one Lieutenant Drellik. He offered mostly healing support, with the occasional well-aimed blaster.

In between them was someone he didn’t recognise. Female human. She must have been about Theron’s own age. She wore a purple duster jacket, her hair was long, wavy and blue. There was a lightsaber on her hip but she clearly preferred the lightning flowing from her fingers.

“The one in the middle?” Theron pointed at the display.

“Lord Imperius, I think is what your records will have her as,” Lana replied, tapping at a datapad.

“I recognise the name. One of Nox’s apprentices.”

“Yes.”

“She wasn’t on Tython.”

“I believe she refused to fight on Tython.”

“She refused?”

“Yes, Theron, she refused,” she didn’t look up from the datapad.

“And she was allowed?”

“She’s alive, isn’t she?”

“How does a Sith apprentice just refuse to follow their Master - to take over a Jedi temple – and get away with it? Why would she refuse?” Theron couldn’t fathom any Imp refusing orders. That wasn’t how they were brought up. They weren’t meant to question or argue.

“Darth Nox is not your average Sith, Theron. And if I recall, Lord Imperius thought it was ‘senseless’.”

“Senseless?” he was intrigued.

Watching the display with a renewed interest, Theron pulled up all files he had access to about Lord Imperius.

There was nothing, just a few blurred images of combat and one with her by her Master’s side during some fancy Sith event. All the information was that she was deadly, dangerous, kill on sight, too dangerous to apprehend.

True, he’d never seen combat like hers. All Force users he’d come across used their ‘saber, even just to deflect with. The fact that hers stayed safely at her hip was a little daunting. A little fascinating.

The Sith and the spy led the three-person team through the lab. Guiding them to a Wookie, whom they saved from certain death. Through members of the Order of Shasa – and to the Order’s demise. It was after tapping into a console to investigate suspected Rakata tech that Theron finally made contact himself.

“Hi. You don’t know me, but I’m with Lana.”

“Our ally, I assume,” Nox questioned. He didn’t wait for an answer. “Where is she?”

“She’s meditating, using her connection to Darth Arkous to pinpoint his location. She wanted you to know if I found anything, and I did. Energy readings from Gorima’s lab. Rakata technology’s firing up like crazy in there.”

“Noted,” the Darth replied.

“Don’t know for sure what’s going on, but I can pretty much guarantee it’s got to be stopped.”

“Helpful,” he heard Imperius mutter.

As the group entered the lab it was obvious they were in trouble. A Selkath cyborg with Rakata tech. **_So this was the end game? A Rakata/Selkath army? Definitely got to be stopped._**

Gorima tried to plead his case but when a Wookie wants revenge the best thing is to get out of the way. The Darth didn’t get in his way.

Theron sighed with relief knowing this army would never be. But it was premature.

Darok and Arkous were hiding behind a screen for the whole interaction. They paced and mocked as they lorded it over Darth Nox. Then the bastards escaped, blowing the facility as they went.

Theron’s quick fingers saved an escape pod before it was ejected along with the others and sent the coordinates to the team for their escape.

“Good work, ally,” Imperius praised as they followed the route ahead, killing all that tried to stop them. They were a formidable team.

The closer they got to safety the stronger a certain set of readings blared at Theron. **_Shit_**.

“Getting readings from their alpha cyborg. That thing’s serious – and it’s coming right for you! Stay sharp!” Theron warned.

The juggernaut of a creature slammed into Darth Nox, his Rakata tech adding to the strength of the already huge Selkath.

“Corona, Talos, stay back. Attack from a distance.”

“Yes, my Lord,” Imperius and Drellik replied together, stepping back from the Selkath.

It rammed again and Nox struck at him with his dual lightsaber but the experimental tech embedded in him rendered the hit hardly effective.

With Nox’ melee attacks, Imperius’ lightning and Drellik healing the damage they received the team assumed it would be a simple fight. The truth was different.

After a few minutes it was obvious they were doing nothing. Theron was getting worried, they were running out of time before the whole place flooded.

“Lana said you were tough, let’s see it!” he encouraged.

“What can we do?!” Drellik called “He’s taking so damage, Gorima did too good a job with this one.”

“No!” the apprentice shouted. “I will not die here!” she rained down an almighty lightning storm upon the Selkath which seemed to barely tickle the creature. **_Stars, she has power. And she refused?_** She let out a roar of frustration as the underwater facility shook and the pipes along the roof fell down. He was taken with her spirit and that ever-present knowledge that she’d refused to fight on Tython.

“That’s it, don’t let up!”

The Sith on the ground saw it as Theron did on the screen in front of him. One of the broken pipes was spitting out fire then was flowing strong.

“There!” the three shouted together as the Sith ran toward it. He saw the apprentice cast a barrier of Force energy around herself and her allies. She shot lightning at the teched-up Selkath, hardly effecting his shield, but making him turn all the same. Drellik shot with his blaster and Nox visibly braced himself.

“Come on!” Nox shouted. The sound seemed strange coming from his mouth. His strong Imp accent was delicate and calm every time he’d heard the Sith speak before, but this was pure rage. A true Sith. “We’re waiting,” the beast took the bait and shot toward the trio much faster than it seemed possible.

As soon as he was under the flow of fire they surrounded him, attacking from all sides. The effect was instant. The shield was weakening and he was taking hits much harder.

“There you go!” Theron said with triumph.

“Damn it!” Imperius backed off as the flow ebbed to a stop.

“We almost have him!” Drellik encouraged.

Another shake and the fire shot from the other side of the room.

“On your right!” Theron informed them. Imperius looked up and in her distraction the Selkath rammed into her, sending her to the floor. “This guy just keeps going,” Theron was in disbelief.

“Thank you for your input,” the apprentice said sarcastically, struggling to her feet. Nox and Drellik had lured the creature under the new spout of fire and were attacking with all they had. Imperius threw lightning at him but stumbled, still weak from her fall.

“Watch it!” Theron warned automatically. He had a vested interest in seeing her after this fight. He needed to know why a Sith would refuse the chance to fight Jedi at their heart.

“Help her, I have this,” the Darth instructed. Theron saw Drellik heal Imperius then offer a hand.

“Here,” she took it and stood with his help.

“Thanks,” she nodded in appreciation. **_More and more curious every moment._** Then she turned her attention to the experiment that might just get them killed.

“I will not die here!” she shouted again, leaning on Drellik she shot lightning at him as Nox attacked with his ‘saber.

At last, the creature fell.

“Great work,” Theron sighed with relief. “Now let’s get you out of there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feedback is greatly encouraged.


End file.
